


Dizzy

by whimsicality



Series: Prey to Desire [5]
Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, old fic, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsicality/pseuds/whimsicality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz gets tired of not having enough 'alone' time with Michael and decides to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dizzy

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime around Heat Wave, River Dog and Blood Brother never happened.
> 
> Lyrics are from the song Dizzy by the Goo Goo Dolls

_You're cynical and beautiful_  
_You always make a scene_

She watched him walk down the hallway, completely oblivious to the lustful gazes of half the female student body, and smiled. He had no idea how beautiful he was – how sexy, how irresistible, and watching him like this, knowing he was hers, it took her breath away.

He came to a stop in front of her, less than a step between them, and brushed his hand against hers, the faint touch sending electric shivers curling across her skin and setting her blood on fire with heady, potent lust. He quirked one eyebrow at her curiously when her breath stuttered, his lips twisting into that half smirk that drove her crazy, and groaning softly, she linked her fingers through his, dragging him down the hallway. Ignoring the knowing stares of her classmates, she pushed him into the eraser room, locking the door behind her and staring at him hungrily.

She didn't care who knew what they were doing, didn't care that her actions would fuel the gossip mills for days. All she cared about was that looking, and not touching, was slowly driving her insane.

Ever since that day in her bedroom when they had almost gone too far – in his mind, not hers – he'd limited them to kissing, fully clothed, always stopping before the heat they both felt could rage out of control. She was utterly sick of it.

It was time to take it up a notch.

_You're monochrome delirious_  
_You're nothing that you seem_

The way she was staring at him was making him feverish, the sheer desire in her eyes darkening them until they were almost black, sending his heart rate careening out of control.

No one would believe that Perfect Liz Parker could undo a man with one heated look, that the sight of her dragging her tongue over her bottom lip could send him springing to attention. There was nothing innocent in the mind behind that wanton gaze, nothing sweet about the way she slowly stalked towards him, hips swaying to some inner, tantalizing rhythm.

The girl trailing her finger down his chest was a succubus, temptation incarnate, nothing remaining of her girl-next-door image as she slipped her hand underneath his untucked shirt and scraped her nails across the sensitive skin of his stomach, stopping the breath in his throat.

She looked up at him through thick lashes and heavy lids, a sultry smirk tilting her full pink lips, and he wondered briefly if he was hallucinating, if he'd fallen asleep in history again and was about to give the class a damn good show.

The thought made him chuckle, his laugh coming out huskier than usual as her other hand slid around the back of his neck, tugging at the hair that curled there. She was going to kill him.

_I'm drowning in your vanity_  
_Your laugh is a disease_  
_You know you're everything I need_

The sound of his throaty chuckle made certain parts of her body clench, even as she wondered what had struck him as so amusing. Rising on tip-toe, she sucked his lower lip between her teeth, a smug feeling blooming in her stomach when his laugh died and his eyes darkened, caramel tinting into brandy and sending molten heat straight to her core.

His hands finally wrapped around her waist, dragging her closer, and instead of surrendering to his kiss, she pulled away, eyes dancing with merriment at his growl of frustration. Her hand was still pressed against his stomach, trapped between their bodies, and she slid it upward, tracing circles on his chest, following an imaginary map that led higher and higher until she playfully pinched his right nipple, earning herself a flinch and a soft groan.

Placing a kiss on the side of his chin, she trailed her mouth up his jaw line until she reached the sensitive skin beneath his ear, grinning with delight as she felt him shiver against her, the motion of his body heightening her own desire. "I need you," she whispered breathily, pressing even closer and reveling in the feel of the hard planes of his body as she molded herself against him.

She was drowning in Michael and she wished she never needed to breathe again.

_Everything you are_  
_Falls from the sky like a star_  
_Everything you are_  
_Whatever ever you want_

Her whispered confession made his knees weaken, the feel of her breath against his skin tipping him over the edge and shattering the last of his self control. Who could resist such a siren call? Who would want to?

Sliding his hands lower to cup her perfectly shaped bottom, he pulled her upwards until her feet left the ground, then effortlessly turned them until her back was against the wall, his body crushed against hers.

"Yes, Michael," she moaned softly as their bodies seamlessly locked together, her legs wrapping around him as she pulled her hand out from under his shirt to wrap around his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair just as she'd tangled herself inside him.

He claimed her mouth before she could speak again, shaping his lips to hers and groaning as they parted, her tongue dancing against his with primal intensity, heat spreading from their mouths and down their throats until every part of him was on fire, burning and aching from the feel of her, from the taste of her desire.

Why had he fought so hard against what they both wanted? As long as she wanted him, he would be there, storing up each moan, each kiss, and each caress against the day she realized she deserved better. A day he prayed was a long time coming.

_I wanna kick at the machine_  
_That made you piss away your dreams_  
_And tear at your defenses_  
_Till there's nothing left but me_

She never saw flashes with Michael, no staccato images of days gone by or secret fantasies, but when they kissed, when they touched, she felt what he felt, something far more precious to her.

Only right now, mingled with the wanton lust she too felt, she felt his insecurity, his deep, abiding belief that he wasn't good enough for her, that this was some misguided mistake on her part and that one day, she would wake up and walk away.

It infuriated her that everyone in his life, family included, hadn't done everything they could to make him realize just how amazing, how desirable, how deserving he was. It also made her determined to show him just how much she wanted him, how much she spent every waking – and sleeping – moment, lost in a Michael induced haze.

Breaking their kiss, she took a long drag of air, never taking her eyes off of his, and filled her gaze with every bit of passion she was feeling, wishing she could drag him inside her head like he was oxygen, and show him exactly how she felt.

Something in his gaze flickered, some inkling of her emotions, and she crashed her lips against his again, teeth nipping and tongue teasing, her nerves shrieking with desire and her skin burning so hot that she was amazed her clothes weren't smoldering.

She projected every last drop of lust, of attraction, of need, hoping against hope that he could feel her the way she felt him, and felt a triumphant surge when he stiffened in surprise. He gripped her tighter, pushing her almost roughly against the wall until not a sliver of air could be found between them. His body language screamed possession, his fingers digging into her hips, his arms encasing her slight frame, his lips forcefully branding against her own.

She sighed into his mouth, arching against him as much as their position allowed, heat pooling between her legs where she was pressed against the evidence of his desire, spikes of pure pleasure shooting through her. This was what she wanted, what she needed, for him to lose control, to make them both burn as they raged like the forest fire she knew he'd been hiding all along.

_You're angry when your beautiful_  
_Your love is such a tease_

The intensity of her emotions shocked him, burning away his doubts and leaving nothing but amazed passion in their wake. She hadn't just been trying – successfully – to drive him crazy when she said she needed him, she meant it, with every fiber of her tiny, delectable being, and for the first time, he believed that this might not just be a phase, that she might actually want him with the same uncontrollable passion he felt for her.

Her face was flushed, her delicate skin tinted pink as she made little keening sounds in the back of her throat, each one driving him closer and closer to the edge. He reached back and heated the doorknob, melting the lock into the wall and ensuring that no one without his abilities could get in.

Her eyes fluttered open as his movement made her shift, and the dizzy, unfocused look swirling in their coffee depths made his mouth dry. She blinked, and smiled, a slow, devilish curling of her lips. She unlocked her hands from around his neck and tugged at the bottom of his shirt. He reluctantly let go of her waist, his weight keeping her pressed against the wall, and helped her raise it over his head, sucking in a sharp breath when her mouth latched onto his chest the moment his shirt hit the floor, kissing and nibbling and sucking until he thought he might explode.

Fisting a hand in her mass of silky hair, he raised her mouth to his, plundering it fiercely until all he could taste was her, an intoxicating blend of honey, peppermint lip gloss, and the spiciness that was pure Liz.

His hands slid down her sides and she lifted her arms, clearly sharing none of his hesitation, and he pulled her tank top off with a groan. She was seduction incarnate, temptation and passion disguised in a beautiful but unassuming package. He would never get enough of her, of the way she made him feel, of the satin brush of her skin against his.

_I'm drowning in your dizzy noise_  
_I wanna feel you scream_

The smooth muscles of his chest dipped and rose with intriguing unfamiliarity, a broad expanse she hadn't touched this intimately since that first night on her balcony. His skin was hot velvet stretched over coiled steel, far more defined than his baggy shirts let on, and she didn't think she'd ever tire of the way it felt under her hands, the way it felt against her bare skin.

His thumbs were dancing teasing circles on her ribcage, barely caressing the underside of her lace covered breasts – bra purposefully chosen with this exact action in mind – before moving away again, a torturous game that was making her want to scream.

He pulled his mouth away from hers and she actually growled in frustration, resenting the need for air until the look in his eyes made her forget she had ever needed to breathe. He was devouring her with his gaze, the heat emanating from his eyes making her feel beautiful, wanted, sexy, in a way she'd never felt before.

His sensuous lips curved into a satisfied smile and spots appeared in front of her eyes as he shifted his lower body against hers, the feel of him pressed against her most intimate places making her dizzy with need.

Her breath let out with an explosive gasp as he moved faster than a striking cobra and sucked one nipple between his teeth, his tongue lathing the sensitive nub through a gap in the lace and sending ripples of pure, intoxicating pleasure flooding through her nervous system as she melted against him, convinced that in his arm, she was nothing but liquid fire, waiting to be shaped by his talented hands.

_Everything you are_  
_Falls from the sky like a star_  
_Everything you are_  
_Whatever ever you want_

He felt everything she felt through their connection – every spike of desire and thrill of sensation, more open than he had ever let himself be before. He trailed kisses all across her skin, committing every silken inch to memory as her nails scored his back and her hips ground against his with frantic need.

He sealed his mouth against hers, swallowing her moans as he fed everything he was feeling back into her, sending them spiraling into new heights until the intensity of their passion became almost painful, waves of sheer pleasure crashing through them before peaking in a blaze of unbridled heat that faded into an all consuming, blissful contentment.

He panted against her neck, relishing the shudders that still coursed through her, her body trembling against his as her head leaned back against the wall, one of her hands still clutching his back while the other had come to rest over his heart, making him realize that their pulses were beating in sync.

"I should drag you in here more often," she managed to breathe out, her eyes still closed and her lips lifting into an exhausted, eminently satisfied smile.

He chuckled and brushed his lips against hers, once, twice, three times, before reluctantly pulling away and resting his forehead against hers, both damp with sweat. He waited for her to open her eyes and the let her see his own satisfaction, and affection, as he gently caressed her cheek. "Whenever you want, Parker, whenever you want."


End file.
